Talk:Praxis
Moon of Qo'noS? Where do we know from that Praxis is a moon of Qo'nos? It is only mentioned that Praxis is a Klingon moon. Couldn't it be any moon in the Klingon territory? I think there were several methods to transport the energy from the main energy facility to the Klingon homeworld. If it would be a moon of Qo'nos I think the planet would be demolished hard after the explosion. We know that Qo'nos is still the homeworld in 2375 as it was 2151. :Except that its location is such that its partial destruction causes the pollution of Qo'noS' ozone layer, and begins the gradual depletion of the planet's oxygen (presumably, by converting the oxygen into ozone - but that's only my personal speculation...). The only way this can have happened is if Praxis is in orbit of Qo'noS. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 18:09, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) But why don't we see Qo'noS in the film? The shockwave spread very wide as it shakes the Exelsior. It would have caused more damage on the planet than only in its atmosphere! ::True a shock wave strong enough to shake starships light-years away would be associated with a supernova or like explosion. Such an explosion would have scorched the surface of Qo'nos. There is only one way to explain this (as if this was real life). Excelsior was not all that far away from Qo'nos, the shock wave that hit Excelsior was a warp wave. As luck would have it the part of the moon that was blow out was facing away from Qo'nos. That and the initial estimates of the damage were exaggerated. :::It seems just as likely that the massive Subspace shockwave from the moon's destruction was responsible for the damage to Qo'noS and not necessarily the physical aspect of the event. It's reasonable to assume that the Excelsior was in nearby Federation space. It is also reasonable to assume that such a shockwave, traveling through subspace and causing damage to objects like Excelsior in real-space as well, was able to inflict damage for light-years around. Conceivably this may have put Qo'noS directly in the path of destruction but still several light-years from the center of that destruction. ::: It does not seem likely that gravitational and destructive forces that could destroy Praxis to such the degree which they did would leave any planet it was orbiting intact regardless of which direction it was facing. But likewise this is only in my estimation.-- Foravalon 9 Sept 2006 (UTC) ::::Just to throw another theory in, the Excelsior's warp core might have dragged the shockwave away from the source, much like the Enterprise's warp core pulled the subspace tear towards themselves when battling the Sona. Since Qo'noS wouldn't have had a warp core, the explosion wouldn't have been as devastating to it.Lewis zimmerman 08:10, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Removed speculation Removed from the bg section: :It is possible that with the established peace between the Federation and the Klingon Empire, scientists from both parties worked to fix the situation. It can be also speculated that large amounts of Federation resources and budgeting were implemented into disaster relief efforts of Qo'nos. It's all speculation folks. -- sulfur 15:04, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ::*''The destruction of Praxis, as well as the peace between the Federation and the Klingons, is an allegory to the fall of the on Earth, when the massive meltdown of the in 1986 is supposed to have crippled the Soviet economy and brought an end to Soviet rule in Asia in 1991. On the other hand, the disaster on Praxis was known almost immediately (despite a three month period of secrecy) while the Chernobyl meltdown was kept secret until later on.'' :Been on this page for a while - not cited - probably true but no proof. — Morder (talk) 11:49, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Removed I removed, as I don't believe we state unknown info. -Angry Future Romulan 20:38, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Star Trek Into Darkness Do we need a separate Praxis article for Star Trek Into Darkness? It's shown as destroyed / over-mined in the alternate reality version when the away team approach Qo'noS in "Mudd's ship". Or does it just get a mention here? Or is it speculation since it actually isn't named in the script / dialogue (but is strongly inferred as parts of Qo'noS are no longer inhabitable / abandoned)? --usscantabrian (talk) 21:45, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :I'd say a single article is enough in this case, for all the reasons mentioned and additionally because we don't know whether Praxis looked different or the same in "prime 2259". -- Cid Highwind (talk) 21:51, May 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, so it probably just warrants a mention on this article on how it appeared, not any speculation, right? Something like, "In , a moon orbiting appeared partially-destroyed. As it was stated in dialogue that parts of Qo'noS were no longer inhabitable and were abandoned, the destroyed moon could be Praxis." --usscantabrian (talk) 22:04, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :After rereading the article (sorry, should have done that before my first reply), I have to change my opinion somewhat. It seems as if our Praxis article deliberately does not claim that Praxis is a moon orbiting Kronos. So, unless something like this has been stated in the movie, we shouldn't start making the connection now. Instead, an article like Kronos moon should be created with info from STID, containing a background note mentioning the moons similarity to Praxis. I hope this makes sense. :) --Cid Highwind (talk) 22:24, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :::I feel a reasonable theory to the speculation surrounding the partially obliterated moon orbiting Qo'nos can be surmised with existing facts we know from the two alternate reality films. Allow me to elaborate. :::We know (through interviews with J.J. Abrams) there was a deleted scene that explained Klingons had captured and imprisoned the crew of the Narada at the infamous prison camp Rura Penthe after the USS Kelvin crippled and stranded the Romulan mining vessel in the opening events of . 25 years later, the surviving crew escaped and liberated their vessel to return to the position where they would find Spock and exact their revenge. We also know that Uhura (alternate reality) intercepted a Klingon Subspace communication that described 47 Klingon Warbirds - an entire fleet - were destroyed after the Narada's crew regained control of their ship. Finally, the final exploits of the "Narada" included terrors like destruction of the entire planetVulcan and the near complete decimation of a rescue operation from the Federation. These and other events led to a more defensive and militaristic posturing and policy from many civilizations across the galaxy. The Klingons were certainly no exception. :::I postulate that the implementation of reverse-engineered Romulan tech, the logistics of replacing 47 destroyed warbirds, and the general upswing in militaristic saber-rattling around the galaxy can only lead to more aggressive military and political policies on Qo'nos, and a heavier and more strenuous mining activity. This would have plausibly led to Praxis' early demise. Remember, its destruction was going to happen anyway in another few decades in the best of circumstances. This extra load on the moon with the alternate reality surely accelerated its demise. :::With no Chancellor Gorkon stepping up to offer peace, Klingon leadership have little predictable path to go other than to conquer its way to a new homeworld. Do I smell a potential plot to Star Trek 13?! :::Mwhays (talk) 08:24, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::That's certainly possible, but such speculation cannot be in the article. 31dot (talk) 08:43, June 2, 2013 (UTC)